solo por ti
by itzel neko
Summary: sasori a olvidado el cumpleaños de deidara que pasara...


Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

Era como un día normal en la casa de Akasuna no Sasori cuando llego Deidara  
-¿por favor Danna déjeme quedarme solo por una tarde-  
-hasta crees que voy a dejar todo lo que tengo que hacer solo porque quieres estar con migo?-  
-pero Danna yo le ayudare con todo lo que quiera; pero solo déjeme estar con usted-  
-¿todo?-  
-si Danna todo lo que usted me ordene-  
-esta bien, me as convencido, estarás cerca de mi toda la tarde mientras hagas lo que te ordene-  
-Si, muchísimas gracias Danna, eres el mejor-  
-deja de perder el tiempo y ayúdame a limpiar mi cuarto-  
-Si Danna-

Subieron al cuarto del pelirrojo y este le dio la escoba a Deidara y se puso a leer manga, cuando Deidara termino Sasori se paro rumbo a su armario y saco una maleta y se la aventó.

-mira Deidara te voy a pasar unas cosas que tienes que poner en esa maleta, entendiste (¬¬)-  
-si Danna (=D)-  
el pelirrojo empezó a pasarle todas las cosas que necesitaba para ir a su clase de natación, mientras "SU alumno" acomodaba todo lo que le daban  
-listo eso fue lo ultimo-  
-si Danna-  
ahora pásame mi traje de baño-  
-are??-  
-el que esta alado de ti (¬¬)-  
-aaaa… O YO LO SABIA (n_n")- le da el traje de baño y cuando se disponía a salir de esa habitación Sasori le cierra la puerta  
-a donde crees que vas maldito mocoso (¬¬)-  
-…Danna…-  
-que no habías dicho que querías estar con migo toda la tarde ¿EH?-  
-si pero…-fue interrumpido por un beso de parte de su maestro-Danna…-  
-¿Qué?-  
-¿D-doishte?-  
-¿Por qué no?-  
-…e…etto… c-creo que no pasara nada (n_n")-rio inocentemente y se sentó en el suelo esperando "indicaciones" de su Danna  
-listo, vamos a comer antes que sea mas tarde-  
-si Danna- le dijo a su maestro siguiéndolo hasta el comedor, en el cual se encontró con un manjar mas impresionado de lo que había estado en toda su vida  
-¿Qué acaso no piensas comer o que?-  
-no, betsuni Danna-comieron tranquilamente y cuando terminaron subieron de vuelta a esa habitación, mas la atmosfera se volvió un poco mas romántica [al estilo Sasori XD]  
-Deidara dime una cosa-  
-si Danna, de que se trata-  
-¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en estar con migo?-  
-_NANDE!!!! Ya se le olvido que hoy es mi cumpleaños omJ!!! Porque Danna!!! Espera debe estar fingiendo, si eso debe de ser (=D) _no por nada Danna n_n"  
-esta bien si no me quieres decir no me digas (¬¬)-  
-D-Danna…- empieza a jugar con los dedos a la hinata-  
-¿si que pasa?-  
-Danna… y-yo t-te gusto en realidad- Sasori algo sorprendido se levanta y camina hasta donde esta Su alumno y le susurra censualmente  
-tu que crees- le toma de la cintura lo besa y lo tira en la cama  
-eso responde tu pregunta-  
-S-si(o////O)-  
-que bueno porque ya nos vamos- dijo mirando la ora en un reloj que tenia en su mesa de noche  
-s-si-  
-trae mi maleta-  
-… bueno esta bien-  
salieron rumbo a la clase de Sasori y al llegar se encontraron con hidan un gran amigo de Sasori y también gran "enemigo" de Deidara, ya que siempre estaba junto a Sasori en su salón [Sasori y hidan van en 3°A y Deidara en 3°C]  
-¡hola hi-chan!!!- lo abraza  
-hola saso-chan-dijo menos animado viendo a Deidara con un poco de odio-hola-  
-hola-dijo Deidara enojado  
-saso-chan entramos de una vez antes que se nos agá tarde y nos pongan a correr-dijo recordando lo que avía pasado  
**FLAS BACK**_  
_-ustedes llegan tarde y todavía tiene la osadía de seguir platicando como si nada-

-den 20 vueltas a la piscina corriendo a toda velocidad-  
-pero…-en corito  
-a si pero se detienen o siguen platicando volverán a empezar desde 0-  
-si orochimaru-sensei(¬¬")  
**fin del flash back  
**-buen punto… ikuzo!!-empezaron a caminar y Deidara iba asta atrás tratando de controlarse para no matar a hidan ya que estaba sumamente celoso. Así transcurrió toda la clase y cuando regreso al cuarto de Sasori se sentó en la primera esquina que encontró, lo hiso tan rápido que el celulars e salió de su bolsillo mas no le dio importancia alguna.  
Sasori por su parte tomo el móvil y empezó a ver lo que tenia y encontró algo que no pudo creer, la gran mayoría de los mensajes eran para Itachi y sakura esto le disgusto tanto que fue al lugar donde estaba sentado el rubio  
-¡¿Qué significa esto?!-  
-¿Qué Danna?-en vez de obtener una respuesta de parte de Sasori le planto una bofetada y al voltear vio como su preciado Danna empezaba a llorar-Danna… yo…-  
-VETE Y DEJAME SOLO-  
-Danna déjame explicarte-  
-NO TIENES NADA QUE EXPLICAR TODO ES OVIO, QUERIAS JUGAR CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS VERDAD-  
-Danna... claro que no yo no aria algo así-

-Danna… perdóname- al no oír respuesta siguió insistiendo hasta que a la ultima-perdón, que debo hacer para que me perdones-  
-solo una cosa-  
-si Danna dígame de que se trata y yo lo are-  
-olvídate de todos los demás y solo vive por mi-  
-esta bien Danna lo are, porque te amo y eso te lo demostrare aunque signifique morir en el intento-jalo al pelirrojo y lo beso apasionadamente  
-óyeme no, óyeme no te me apasionas óyeme no, óyeme no; te pasas te pasas(XD)-  
-(o////O) no lo volveré a hacer-  
-(XD) porque no(XD) a mi si me gusto y mucho (;D)-  
-si pero, pero tu eres mu Danna y por lo tanto mi semeru-  
-esta bien; si tu lo dices-  
-YEI; Danna eres el mejor de todo el mundo-lo abraza a mas no poder casi a punto de sofocarlo.

Cuando Sasori se logra librar del abraso de Deidara tose un poco y ríe  
-óyeme no, me sofocaste, óyeme no, te pasas, te pasaste (XD)-dijo entre rizas  
-Danna deja de decir eso es traumarte (¬¬")-  
-oh cállate… recuerda que yo mando-empieza a ahorcarlo-y que te quede bien claro (¬¬")-  
-H-hi, y-ya entendí-  
-a y pobre de ti si hablas con alguien mas o algo que no tenga que ver con tu Danna ENTENDISTE- lo ahorca mas  
-si Danna…-  
-bueno suficiente tortura por hoy koi-lo suelta  
-bueno…-

bueno eso se me ocurrió de la nada y pues espero que les guste y dejen reviews


End file.
